<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salt by EmHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041276">Salt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/pseuds/EmHunter'>EmHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/pseuds/EmHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor goes for a run and works up a sweat. Yuuri's senses go into overdrive. Just a smutty one-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Salt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sometimes Yuuri missed his fiancé when he just went out for a run. Today was one of those days.</p><p> </p><p>He had worked his off day around Victor’s, done the laundry and grocery shopping while Victor spent the morning in a meeting with sponsors, had done his yoga and stretches and finished most of the dinner preparations already. There’d been a quick kiss, or five, when Victor came home from his meeting and changed into sweats and a shirt, claiming he needed a run after sitting in that dull meeting all morning where the only food available were <em>blini</em> with sour cream and caviar.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri didn’t join him, he’d already been outside with Makkachin, who had taken to napping in her designated corner of the bedroom since then. A listless scroll through social media and Japanese news sites later, Yuuri was still lounging on the bigger sofa they’d bought for Victor’s apartment when Yuuri moved in. He was bored, and restless. This place felt incomplete without Victor to fill out the spaces beside Yuuri, no matter how much Yuuri and Makkachin loved each other.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri’s head whipped up with the sound of the front door slamming shut.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the metallic clank of keys hitting the glass bowl they kept them in by the door. He even thought he could hear the dull drop of running shoes being toed off, which he knew was absolutely impossible because Victor never just toed off his shoes. Running shoes were untied and placed carefully one beside the other, socks deposited in the bathroom laundry basket.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri dropped his phone in the sofa corner and sat up straighter when Victor walked in.</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head into a kiss. All his senses snapped instantly to attention. His run had left Victor with warmth emanating from his body, moist silver strands falling into his face, darker patches seeping through the dark cotton of his shirt, a shortness of breath Yuuri willed still to be there. It was all Yuuri could do not to flare his nostrils because Victor smelled delectable to him.</p><p> </p><p>Victor slumped down on the couch, head falling back against the upholstery.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri was all over him in one fluid movement, straddling Victor with his knees left and right of his thighs, mouth ascending on Victor’s like he had every right in the world and he knew it.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm...” Victor smiled against Yuuri’s lips. “Missed me that much?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri’s reply was the firm, no-nonsense slip of his tongue between Victor’s lips, taking possession of Victor’s mouth like he owned it. Their tongues met in a lazy dance, Yuuri licking along the flat of Victor’s tongue before he curled his own tongue around Victor’s, hungrily exploring and plundering for taste, and sound, and breathlessness.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away, gasping in synch with Victor, secretly tickled by how little that took.</p><p> </p><p>“Caviar...” Yuuri mused, languidly savouring the stolen taste on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Victor’s smile nearly burst at the seams like everything that came in heart-shapes between them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just have a quick shower...” Victor started, hands already on Yuuri’s waist to gently push him off his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Yuuri’s voice came like a whiplash, sharp and stinging.</p><p> </p><p>Victor’s eyebrows shot up. He wasn’t used to Yuuri raising his voice like this. He also wasn’t used to Yuuri refusing a shower before sex, a cultural trait Victor had come to learn over the time they’d been together.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri brought his face closer, easing the sudden mood with a barely there smile that turned Victor’s surprise into curiosity and then into a small moan as Yuuri leaned in and ran the tip of his tongue across Victor’s temple, where Victor knew damp strands of his hair were plastered from working up a sweat running.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuuri...” he breathed, to no avail for he might as well have a big kitten in his lap now, lapping at his damp brow with tiny, ticklish kitten licks that made the back of Victor’s neck tingle with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Another strangled sound died in his throat when Yuuri rose a little higher on his knees and buried his face in Victor’s hair. He could hear Yuuri breathing him in, felt the actual rise of his chest as he filled it with Victor’s scent, regardless of the lightly damp state he must find his scalp in. He felt the kiss Yuuri left there, soft and naughty, and his hands found Yuuri’s hips like spaces had been carved out just for them.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri sank back down on his heels, forehead touching against Victor’s for a moment as he pierced him with his gaze. There was a concentrated determination on Yuuri’s face that made Victor feel lightheaded.</p><p> </p><p>He raised his arms obediently when Yuuri’s hands reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged it over Victor’s chest and head, only to discard it carelessly at the head of the sofa. Cool air and heated glances hit Victor’s bare skin at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Face crunched with eager determination, Yuuri raised both of Victor’s arms until they were stretched out to his left and right along the back of the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“They stay there!” Yuuri ordered, pressing one of Victor’s wrists down on the sofa to give emphasis to his words. Victor nodded, swallowed once because he felt somewhat open and vulnerable like that, and god only knows but Yuuri could already turn him on with just the way he looked at him. Like he was his whole world and everything he ever needed. Arousal stabbed rippling shivers down his spine when Yuuri drank in the sight of him, ran one fingertip slowly across the inside of Victor’s right arm all the way from the heel of his hand to the axilla and all the infuriatingly long way back. Victor felt his muscles tense involuntarily under the onslaught of just this one light touch. Without warning, Yuuri buried his face in his armpit.</p><p> </p><p>Victor squirmed. “Yuuri, I... smell...” he murmured, his fingers digging deep into the back of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Common sense told him he probably didn’t, but he had been drinking a glass of champagne with his sponsors and not followed up with enough water. He’d noticed throughout his run that he was working up a bit more of a sweat than usual, inwardly scolding himself for not keeping hydrated enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Vitya.” Yuuri looked up, and Victor stilled, recognising Yuuri’s no-nonsense face. “You have no idea how you smell <em>to me</em>! So shut up.” This last command was given with a hint at a smile, a softening of his face. A tiny lifeline to stop the fretting, take the sharpness out of Yuuri’s words.</p><p> </p><p>And then Victor could do no more than let his head tilt back into the sofa and close his eyes. He had no control over the breathless moans and gasps that fell from his mouth as Yuuri nuzzled his armpit and made Victor flinch with the brush of his tongue over the hollow curve hiding shadows of beginning fuzz. He felt taut like a bow, muscles protruding sharply with the strain of keeping his arms in their outstretched place.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, Vitya.” Yuuri’s voice reverberated against his skin. “You smell so good. Clean and manly. I could get high on the way you smell.”</p><p> </p><p>Said it like he meant it, and kept on kissing and licking his way around the axillary folds, breathing Victor in deeply. Victor <em>heard</em> his own breath speed up into panting, and it cost him all his willpower to stop his head from thrashing. He felt his cock straining against the insides of his pants, involuntarily bucked his hips. Yuuri swung his knees over Victor’s thighs again as his mouth wandered, peppering kisses across Victor’s pecs, licking into every fold and sampling the taste of sweat and skin. He flicked his tongue against one nipple in a quick tease that made Victor hiss, and Yuuri chuckled a low “Later!” against his skin as he worked his way towards Victor’s other armpit and buried his nose right there.</p><p> </p><p>The inside of Victor’s arms was extremely sensitive, and Victor bit his lip to reign in a whimper when Yuuri’s lips latched onto the smooth inside of his triceps and started sucking a mark into his skin. Yuuri was grinding down into Victor, not even trying to hide his own arousal.</p><p> </p><p>When Yuuri moved his mouth away Victor was sure he could hear him sigh. He felt cold again without Yuuri’s touch. Again Yuuri moved off his lap. Victor forced his eyes open to look at him, and found Yuuri leaning back on his heels beside him on the sofa, eyes heavy and dark with lust.</p><p> </p><p>“Get on your hands and knees,” Yuuri said, voice husky, “here on the couch!”</p><p> </p><p>Victor lowered his arms slowly, wincing from the burn of them being outstretched and strained for so long. He moved slowly, aware of Yuuri watching his every move as he scrambled a little to get his legs up on the sofa and rest his weight on his arms, facing away from Yuuri.</p><p> </p><p>Not for the first time Victor was glad they had chosen a sturdy couch with a wide seat and the absolute opposite of soft upholstery to sink into because while it didn’t matter for cuddles and watching movies on it, wobbly upholstery for their numerous other activities on this couch would continuously have thrown them off, literally. He still inched nearer towards the back of the couch, closer for support to slump against, just in case.</p><p> </p><p>His bare back felt cool, and he was acutely aware suddenly of where his shirt had been sticking to his body with sweat while he was running.</p><p> </p><p>And then he was warm, so warm, as Yuuri leaned over him and covered his body with his, stretching out along Victor’s back with his chest. There was something sinful about the way Yuuri’s fully clothed body covered his exposed skin, Victor thought. He arched his back and threw back his head to give better access to the mouth attached to the graceful curve of his neck. Wet heat assaulted him where Yuuri lapped up every remnant of exhaustion he could find, hungry, greedy. Sucked pale skin between his lips and inked possessive marks into it with his tongue and teeth. Licked wet trails behind and into Victor’s ear, nipped at the sensitive earlobe.</p><p> </p><p>Victor whined in protest when he felt Yuuri moving, that plush mouth leaving his throat to follow the pattern he must have memorized from the brief moment he had seen Victor standing up with damp dark patches soaked through his shirt. Not one inch remained uncovered as Yuuri lavished his back with licks and kisses, searching and finding every morsel of the taste he was craving, leaving Victor’s skin wet and cooling in the air.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment Victor missed Yuuri acutely when he didn’t touch him anymore and he felt the sofa dip under Yuuri’s weight somewhere behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Victor’s breath hitched in his throat when Yuuri gripped the waistband of his sweats and yanked them down with his briefs as far as was possible until they pooled around his knees, restraining any movement he might have been inclined to make.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuuri... don’t ...” Victor forced out the words with sudden premonition.</p><p> </p><p>In other circumstances Yuuri might have paused and preened at the fact that he could make Victor Nikiforov sound a little helpless but today was not one of those days.</p><p> </p><p>Victor thought of skin heating up as he ran and a new flush came over his face as he struggled a little to find his voice. He squirmed under Yuuri’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Just let me shower really quickly...”</p><p> </p><p>“Be <em>quiet</em>, Victor!” Yuuri snapped. He stilled, face relaxing, but because Victor couldn’t see his face he planted the tenderest kiss at the small of Victor’s back. “You turn me on so much like that. Just let me,” he said, as softly as he could. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt the nod more than he saw it, Victor’s body going a little more pliant as the tension eased.</p><p> </p><p>Victor looked down and found his hands gripping his discarded shirt on the sofa, faint white zigzag lines already forming on the drying black cotton. He buried his face in the fabric as Yuuri pushed him lightly forward on the sofa and Victor’s arms gave way under him from the unexpected force. No unpleasant smell, just clean sweat. Victor sighed his relief into his damp shirt.</p><p> </p><p>He was glad about the shirt a moment later because it allowed him to bite down into a handful of cotton when he felt Yuuri spread his cheeks wider with his hands. He knew Yuuri lowered his head when hot breath hit the small of his back.</p><p> </p><p>Victor supported himself on his elbows and let Yuuri do with him as he pleased, raise his arse a little higher. His face burning because he would much rather be doing this crisp and clean after a shower and not straight after coming home an exhausted perspiring mess after a run, Victor breathed heavily through his mouth and nose when he felt Yuuri voraciously licking and kissing his inner thighs and the globes of his arse. A low groan tore from his chest when Yuuri licked along his rim, exercising pressure with the flat of his tongue, his face buried so deep between his cheeks that Victor felt his hot breath like a heightening sensation that let him feel everything double-fold.</p><p> </p><p>He started moaning out loud somewhere between the utter tease of Yuuri’s tongue over his twitching hole and the fingers caressing his balls with gentle stroking and squeezing. Victor was painfully hard by now, wondering whether he could take the risk of laying a hand on himself or if that upset of balance would make them topple over.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck... yes!” He nearly wept when he felt Yuuri’s hand reaching further around him to take his cock in one hand, thumb circling the leaking head with enough pressure to make Victor’s thighs tremble from the effort of holding himself upright. It wasn’t enough, just a lazy stroke or two up and down his throbbing erection and then Yuuri’s hand was gone again.</p><p> </p><p>Victor hung his head, fresh sweat dripping from his face onto the couch beneath him. He felt like a live wire, whipping, tethering, too needy for some sort of release Yuuri still refused to give.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri’s hands were back on his waist now, running up and down his sides in that way that made Victor shudder with pleasure. The hands were slightly pulling him up, and Victor moved accordingly into the wordless order. Yuuri pulled him all the way back into a sitting position.</p><p> </p><p>Kneeling beside him on the couch, he looked Victor up and down. Victor could guess what a sight he made. Tousled hair, sweaty face, treacherous blush spreading from his face down his neck and chest. Sweats and underpants still around his knees, while his cock was throbbing angry and red against his stomach as he leaned back into the couch. He felt the needy caress of Yuuri’s eyes scanning his body, the pink tint on Yuuri’s concentrated face, the barely hidden approval in the way Yuuri’s chest rose and fell when he just looked at him. And the very blatant message of a tongue licking over dry lips while brown eyes were strained on his erection.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri slid down the couch onto the carpet much more gracefully than could be expected of someone whose erection was tenting his jeans and who was staring at his fiancé’s cock like he needed it for acute survival. He tugged down Victor’s sweatpants and briefs from his knees and lifted one foot to yank them over it, but left them lewdly pooling around the other ankle as he unceremoniously shoved Victor’s thighs apart and inched closer between them on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>Victor brought one arm over his eyes when Yuuri buried his face in his groin, breathing in his most intimate scent and drinking it up with the tip of his tongue. He left his face there for moments, nuzzling, kissing, until finally he moved again, licking once, twice into Victor’s bellybutton, nosing and caressing a path down the delectable V between Victor’s thighs before he planted a close-mouthed kiss on the leaking tip of Victor’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>Victor almost sobbed with relief but he managed to reign in the noise.</p><p> </p><p>Twitching helplessly against the firm press of Yuuri’s hands spreading his thighs, he bucked his hips off of he couch, desperate for some kind of friction. His cock pushed past Yuuri’s lips in the movement and he cried out, finding himself engulfed by wet heat after being deprived for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Victor forced his eyes open. Seeing Yuuri with his cock in his mouth always added so much to the sensation. Their eyes locked, spoke for themselves as Yuuri licked around his length and let Victor’s cock slip out inch by inch until he gripped the base with one hand to hold it steady and swirled his tongue around the head, thirsty for every single drop of pre-cum he could lap up.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri looked sinful, heavy-lidded and breathing through his nose as he took Victor deeper in his mouth again, cheeks hollowed from the suction until he hit the back of his throat. Yuuri moaned around his length, the vibrations making Victor quiver. He wouldn’t last long, and they both knew it, knew each other inside out. Yuuri nuzzled the base of his cock, breathing him in, his other hand running over the inside of Victor’s thigh and back between his legs, cupping his balls in his hand for a moment before he let his fingers delve further, teasing the tight ring of muscle until Victor bucked his hips frantically.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuuri... I’m close, I...” Victor was stammering breathlessly. One of his hands came down hard in Yuuri’s hair in an attempt to pull him off of him as Yuuri slid up his shaft again, but Yuuri swatted his hand away with a well directed slap and only sucked him deeper again with a low hum, skimming the silky length just very carefully with his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>It was too much for Victor. Face contorted with pleasure, he felt his balls tighten and came with a shout down Yuuri’s throat, adding a string of curses when he watched from hooded eyes how Yuuri worked him through, one hand firm around the base as he eased his mouth off of Victor’s pulsing length until he twitched in his hand in the last throes of his orgasm, which allowed Yuuri to lap up the last strings of cum from the quivering shaft.</p><p> </p><p>Victor moaned at the sight, the sensations.</p><p> </p><p>When Yuuri looked up at him again and licked his cum-stained lips with a satisfied smile, Victor dropped his head back against the sofa, defeated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you glad you didn’t take that shower yet?” Yuuri asked, face happily resting against Victor’s stomach while one of Victor’s hands was buried in his hair, lazily playing with the black strands. “It would have been a complete waste.”</p><p> </p><p>Victor’s body shook pleasantly underneath him when he laughed softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m thinking about how to make <em>you</em> squirm with slight discomfort next, my love.” Victor sounded drowsy. Worn out. “You didn’t even give me a chance to take care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri reached blindly up, squeezed one of Victor’s nipples between two fingertips. Victor moaned, his fingers tightening in Yuuri’s hair drawing delicious pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Later!” Yuuri promised. He lapped at Victor’s skin one last time and closed his eyes for a moment, savouring the taste that was so essential for his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to write some good ol’ ass-eating that has Yuuri squirming with embarrassment and need. Victor and I were ready and determined. As usual, my Yuuri Muse listened intently and then said, “That’s very interesting. I have another idea.”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>